


Just A Game

by kimjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie
Summary: A fake marriage was the last Yeosang wished for in his life. When the company told him he had to do it, he was torn. He hated the idea of being faked married because he feared he would not find the person he was meant to be with. But on the other hand, he loved Ateez and couldn’t let them go down. It was just a few months he had to go through this, what could go wrong.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language ♡

A new comeback was close for Ateez. And as always the members were very excited for the comeback. They knew that Atinys will love the content as much as they did with the previous comeback. But, perhaps, they would love it a little more, that unknown prospect was what made them excited. They just wanted to see how Atinys would react to the new album. **  
**

But, as big as the excitement was, when the company informed one member about the publicity he had to do, the excitement ebbed away. The company decided it would be a great promotion when one of the members would tell the fans he had a wife and was terrified to tell the fans. It was basically the content of their first song of the album. They wanted to find love but were afraid of what the world, what the fans would think about it. Therefore, fake marriage would be a great promotion for the album. At least, that was what the company thought. 

Yeosang, who actually had to go through the fake marriage was not fond of it. He wanted to find the person he would spend the rest of his life alone, without anyone’s help. But the chance that he would actually find that person now, got very low. The fact that the world would believe that he had been married for two years. Yeosang really hated the idea but he will keep quiet, for the band and for the comeback. 

“Yeosang, you really don’t have to do it. We all would understand if you decline.” Hongjoong explained.

“Hongjoong, you worked so hard to finally do this. We all worked hard to come this far. How could I destroy what we have now, just because the idea of being faked married makes me cringe.” Yeosang responded.

“I just want you to know that none of us would hate you if you decide to not do it,” Hongjoong said.

“Yes, we would really not hate you. I never thought the company would ever get this idea.” Seonghwa agreed to Hongjoong.

“It is really nice that you are concerned, but really I am fine. I will have you by my side, and we will be able to continue what we love.” Yeosang smiled.

“I still feel bad as a leader. He should have made me do it. And not any of you.” Hongjoong muttered.

“Don’t feel bad. Hongjoong, I am really okay. I have you and the music.” Yeosang reassured Hongjoong, even though Hongjoong still felt bad as a leader for letting one of them be in a fake marriage. 

“I hope she is nice, and won’t give you a hard time,” Seonghwa spoke. 

“We all do.” Hongjoong agreed.

It has been two weeks since that news reveal. Today was the day Yeosang will meet the person who he had to play married with. And he really wasn’t looking forward to it. The prospect of being with her everywhere he went was annoying him. And the fact that he actually had to lie to his fans made him sick. He sure did tell the members that he will get through this but right now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Yeosang, this is (Y/N) the person you will be married to for the next year.” 

“YEAR?” Yeosang gasped. 

“Yes, you will be married to her for a year only then we will reveal the truth.” his manager informed.

Yeosang looked over to Hongjoong and then back to his manager, not even looking at you. “And it has to be believable, Yeosang. You will spend the next days with her and not with the rest of the Ateez.”

“What? Aren’t I allowed to choose that at least?” Yeosang asked shocked.

“No, it is important that you connect.” the manager explained.

“With someone, I don’t even want to connect with, right,” Yeosang mumbled.

“Kang Yeosang!” his manager shouted. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking sternly at his manager. 

His manager knew that Yeosang didn’t mean that apology, he hated the idea but he also will go through it because ateez meant more to him than anything. 

“So, (Y/N), will move into your dorm as well. You will spend a lot of time with her, Yeosang. But also the rest of you have to get to know her because if people ask how their relationship is, you need to be able to answer, understood?” 

“Yes,” Yeosang said through gritted teeth.

Hongjoong just nodded and so did the rest of ateez. Instead of waiting for you, Yeosang walked out of the room first and to the car, sitting in the front where you couldn’t sit. 

Hongjoong sat down into the back, followed by the rest except Seonghwa. 

“Don’t take it personal. We were all shocked when we found out about this. And Yeosang doesn’t hate you, just the idea of being faked married.” he tried to reassure you.

“Thank you, uh..” you smiled lightly. 

“Seonghwa.” he smiled and motioned for you to sit into the car.

You nodded and entered the car, feeling uncomfortable because you felt like you were not welcomed. You probably weren’t, they didn’t want you here.

You never thought you would get faked married to a k-pop idol. But you really needed the money you get from this. Even though now you wondered if it was worth it. Seonghwa sat down next you and smiled lightly. 

At their dorm, you awkwardly walked in and looked around. Yeosang walked up to you. “We have a room at the end of the hall. You can take that one.” He said pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

You nodded and looked up at him, but he still wouldn’t look at you. And before you could ask something he walked towards his bedroom, and you noticed that it was the one at the far end of yours. You took your bag and walked towards the room and sat down onto the bed.

A knock at the door startled you. “Yeah?” 

San smiled lightly. “I am San, and If you want I show you around a little bit? Our dorm is not big but I think it is better to know where everything is.” San offered.

“That would be kind, thank you.” you got up and followed San out. 

“So here is our second bathroom. If you use it, lock the door otherwise some of us might walk in.” San joked.

“Locking door. Noted.” you chuckled. 

“This is our small kitchen. If you buy food then write your name on it with this pen. Or it could happen that Wooyoung eats it.” San explained.

“He meant he will eat it.” Wooyoung chimed in. 

“Ah, you must be Wooyoung then, huh.” you smiled.

“Yes. And so that you know. When San blames me for something. It is usually him who does it.” he chuckled and poked San’s cheek before leaving the kitchen to sit down into the living room where everyone sat, discussing what to play.

“And well, those our rooms, you will know where sleeps where. And our living room. You already know Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Yeosang. There is Yunho, Mingi, Hongjoong and Jongho, the youngest.” 

They nod towards you, except Yeosang who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“I will let you play, I will go into my room and settle in.” you shyly smile and turned around and walked into your room.

“You could really be nicer, Yeosang. She isn’t that bad.” San said, sitting down on the sofa.

“Well, you aren’t the one married to her.” Yeosang glared.

Hongjoong sighed. “Can we all agree to be nicer to her, even though we are not the one being married to her?” Hongjoong looked at Yeosang.

“Sorry,” he said, taking a sip from his water.

Suddenly their doorbell rang, Seonghwa walked over and opened the door only to find their manager their.

“Can I come in for a second? I forgot to inform Yeosang about something.” the manager asked.

Seonghwa pointed to the living room.

“Yeosang, I forgot to tell you that on Sunday you two will have a date.” the manager held out a flyer to Yeosang.

Yeosang sighed and took the flyer and looked at it. “Romantic dinner at Haneul Four Star Restaurant.” he looked up to his manager.

“You will have dinner there and think about a story of how you met, get to know each other a bit.” the manager informed.

“I think it will be enough to know the story of how we met,” Yeosang said, putting the flyer to the side. “What time?” 

“Your table is for 2 pm.” the manager said. “And remember, reporters could be anywhere, so make it look real,” he warned. “I leave you then. Oh and let (Y/N) join this round of playing games.” 

“Let us decide what we do behind cameras,” Yeosang said, angrily.

“What he meant was that we will let her settle into the new environment first, and then we will let her join.” Hongjoong interfered. 

The manager nodded and left the apartment again. Hongjoong turned to Yeosang. “Seriously, Yeosang. We are in this now, and you agreed. So please, don’t make it harder than it already is.” Hongjoong sighed.

Yeosang looked at Hongjoong. “Sure,” he mumbled. 

“I am sorry.” your voice suddenly occurred. Everyone looked up at you, even Yeosang. “I know you are not really fond of the idea. And neither am I. I would love to find the person I spend the rest of my life with, but with me being openly married to you that chance is low now. And after that year of fake marriage, I promise you I will leave and you don’t have to see me again. But please. Just be nice to me for one year. Unlike you, I really need the money.” you explained, looking directly into Yeosang’s brown eyes. “You don’t have to get to know me, I will make a list of things that are usually asked, read through them and memorise them. After that year you can also forget that,” you added. “Oh, and the date tomorrow won’t happen. I give you the list, prepare a list as well. I talked to the manager. He agreed that it was too early to reveal the marriage yet.” you put a paper down. “And please don’t argue because of me. Act like I am not here.” you walked away and closed the door to your room. 

Yeosang slowly took the paper and looked onto the list. “Favourite animal, allergies, perfect date idea, eye colour, hair colour.” he scanned further down. “dislikes - being ignored.” Yeosang sighed.

“That’s what you do,” San stated.

“San, I know. Thank you for that Mr Obvious.” Yeosang looked back onto the list and then to your room. 

“Come on, it won’t hurt to be nice to her and treat her like a good friend.” Seonghwa chimed in.

Yeosang looked at him and got up. “Get a game we can all play,” Yeosang said before walking to your room.

Before he could knock you opened the door, startled to see him in front of it. “Sorry, I just wanted to put some of my things into the bathroom,” you explained.

“Will you join us. We will play a game, I have no idea which one because they are still arguing about that.” Yeosang offered.

“You… You want me to join you? I thought you hate me that much that you don’t even like to be close to me.” you walked into the bathroom putting your items into the cupboard.

“I don’t hate you, I just hate the idea of being fake married. Plus I hate one thing more than this.” 

“And that is?” you keep adding items to the cupboard.

“encouraging someone’s insecurity,” Yeosang responded. 

You were shocked that he actually realised that your dislike wasn’t just a dislike it was your biggest fear. You were insecure about someone hating you and being ignored. Out of shock, you let your shampoo bottle fall down to the floor. 

Yeosang picked it up and put it up into the cupboard, looking down to you. “I won’t ignore you anymore. We can be friends. And find speak about a story for the reporters, together. But today, bonding time with the members.” he smiled lightly, and for the first time today, he looked directly into your eyes. It was more like staring, but you also noticed how close you were, compared to the last moments you had today. He usually kept away as far away as possible.

“If you want that, alright.” you shyly said, grabbing the bag and pass Yeosang to put the bag back into your room. 

“We wait in the living room. Do you like any snacks? Except for carrots? Because San hates them, we don’t have them here.” Yeosang asked.

“You already memorised that?” you stared at Yeosang. “Are you some kind of genius?”

“No!” he laughed. And oh god, his laugh was lovely. No wonder the rest of Ateez loved his presence. “I remembered that because San hates carrots, so we will probably never have them,” Yeosang explained. 

“Well, I think you should tell me more about you as well,” you said.

“During the game?” Yeosang suggested?

“Sure.” you smiled and followed him to the living room. 

It had been two months since you had played that game. Even if you don’t know much about Yeosang, you at least know basic things and the story of how you met. Therefore, the story of being faked married could start. Instead of giving you more time, the manager revealed the information right after the first picture of you two together appeared.

It was last week where you went out with the members, and because of the fake marriage in the back of your heads, you intertwined your arm with Yeosang and walked through the streets. Of course, reporters didn’t take long for the story to be posted.

Yeosang even had to give an interview about you two met, but he also explained that he kept it private because of his fans and for your safety. He also informed the reporters to now swarm you because you were afraid of reporters. And without him knowing it, it really made you uncomfortable. To your surprise, the reporters kept away from you and only kept taking photos of the mysterious woman on Kang Yeosang’s side. None of them questioned the fact that this information came out of nowhere. 

You were glad that after two months it all became a little less uncomfortable for you, and that Yeosang slowly included you more and more into his life. Sometimes you were surprised by that. Just yesterday, instead of continuing walking when you had to tie your shoes, he stopped and waited for you to join the group again, he even put food into your bowl or onto your plate whenever Seonghwa cooked. It surprised you because you thought he hated the idea of you being there and interfering in their lives. You didn’t know what exactly had changed, but you wouldn’t complain. 

Beside him being rude and ignorant in the beginning, he turned into a kind man that hides his heart behind a wall. But you couldn’t blame him for that. But not only that, you noticed small things, his eyes were shining every time he was talking about new concerts and meeting Atinys again. Or how cute he looked even without make-up on and how he had the birthmark on the side of his eye. You loved how passionate he was about his fans and the music he did. But you were the most fascinated by the big smile he had when he got one song where he would sing more line than usual. He loved his job and you were able to see it. And even if you hated it to admit it, you slowly fell for the man you got to know over the past two months, but you also knew that you had to say goodbye eventually. 

In the evening you helped Seonghwa cutting vegetables. “Did you have any hobbies before you came to Seoul?” Seonghwa asked while cutting a pepper. 

“I loved ice-skating. I wasn’t good at it, but I still loved the ice, just circling around.” you smiled.

“What made you stop? We have places you could do that in Seoul.” Seonghwa responded.

“Well, I don’t know if you remembered but I told you that I need the money?” you told him.

Seonghwa looked up at you. “You don’t have to tell me, I am okay if you don’t.” 

“It’s alright. I have to pay off hospital bills and that’s why I need the money.” you looked up to Seonghwa.

Before Seonghwa could ask more, Yeosang appeared and stole a tomato. 

“You do know that this tomato was for your part of the pizza. Now you won’t have any.” you looked up at him. He looked shocked down at you, standing right behind you. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Yeosang asked.

“Maybe.” you put the tomatoes to the side while looking at him grinning.

“Hey, I am your husband, you can’t leave the tomatoes off of my pizza.” Yeosang pouted.

Seonghwa looked up to Yeosang and stopped cutting, even Hongjoong stopped walking and looked to the kitchen.

Even you had stopped what you were doing and looked right into his eyes. It was the first time that he said he was married to you behind the camera. Yes, he was nicer to you, and he didn’t hate you. Nor did he ignore you. He acted like a friend and was seriously interested in your life. But not once had he mentioned the fake marriage until now.

Yeosang realised what he did and cleared his throat. “Sorry, do what you like.” he awkwardly smiled and turned around looking at Hongjoong, and then walk to the living room sitting down, playing with his phone. 

You looked after him, then at Hongjoong where you were able to see a slight smirk. And then to Seonghwa who was also smirking but stopped when he saw you were looking at him.

“What was that smirk for,” you asked.

“Smirk? What smirk. Sometimes I look like I am but I am not. That are my visuals.” he responded.

Wooyoung snorted. “Visuals.” 

Seonghwa glared at Wooyoung and threw a piece of pepper at him. “I do have visuals,” Seonghwa smirked. “Right, (Y/N)?” 

“Yes, you have visuals, Seonghwa,” you responded.

“See, even (Y/N) agrees,” Seonghwa said.

“Because you are holding a knife.” Yeosang looked up to Seonghwa, still with his phone in hand. 

Seonghwa dramatically gasped. “That is not right.” Seonghwa put the knife away. “She said it because it’s true.” 

“I said it because it is true.” you continue cutting the tomatoes, adding a few more. 

Yeosang looked at you, and then looked down. Seonghwa smirked because he was able to see that Yeosang was jealous, and he started to like you, that was the reason why he suddenly said husband. He liked the idea of being married to you. 

“Shouldn’t say that in the presence of your husband, (Y/N).” San joked, earning a light playful hit from Yeosang on the back of his head. “Ouch! (Y/N), your husband hit me.” San shouted.

“Yeosang, stop it,” you said without looking up. You started to prepare the dough therefore you couldn’t see the stare Yeosang gave you and the hint of a smile he failed to hide. 

You also didn’t notice that he got up as you were struggling to reach the tin on the top of the cupboard. Only when you felt the warm presence of him behind you and his black fluffy cardigan appeared, you noticed that Yeosang wasn’t sitting anymore.

He looked down to you and held the tin towards you, looking into your eyes and smiling. “Will you add extra tomatoes now?” Yeosang smiled.

You laughed, getting the tin from him and prepared it for the dough. “I still have to think about it.” you joked. “Just because you are a few centimetres taller than I am and were able to help me, doesn’t mean I’d give you extra tomatoes.” 

Yeosang laughed and leaned in, whispering into your ear. “Be nicer to your husband.” he laughed when he saw your cheeks reddening. After he whispered in your ear he walked back into the living room where San and Wooyoung try to find out what he had said to you. 

Seonghwa grinned at you when you added extra tomatoes to Yeosang’s part of the pizza. “Stop grinning, Seonghwa. Just put the pizza into the oven.” you chuckled.

Then you and Seonghwa join the boys in the living room. At first, you wanted to sit down on the stool but Seonghwa sat down to it, which left only a place next to Yeosang. And you knew Seonghwa did that on purpose.

You said down next to Yeosang who instead of making space, stayed where he was so that your bodies were touching. 

“20 minutes, what are we going to do while waiting for the pizza to be ready?” Seonghwa wondered.

“Talking about our favourite memory?” San suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Mingi added.

“You suggested it, San. You start.” you grinned as he looked offended. 

“Alright, I think my favourite memory is the one with my mother where she bought me Shiber.” San smiled. “I could have bought it on my own, but mum insisted on it. And who is declining something from their mother.” San added.

“No one,” Wooyoung answered. 

After everyone said their favourite memory including Yeosang who said his favourite memory was the first time on stage after the debut. It was now your turn to tell your favourite memory.

“My favourite memory was the time my dad bought me my first very own ice-skating shoes.” you mused. “He knew I hated the ones I had to borrow, therefore he gave them to me as a present. Since then I wore them every time I was on the ice. And I can tell you, I was there a lot.” you reminisced.

Yeosang looked at you, smiling when you talked about your memory. “We could go ice-skate tomorrow.” he blurted out, shocking you. 

“Huh?” you looked at him.

“We could go ice-skate tomorrow after we return from the meet & greet,” Yeosang repeated.

“You mean all of us?” you wondered.

“No, I mean the two of us. You and me.” Yeosang looked at you, his heart beating faster. As you didn’t say anything his confidence shattered. “You don’t have to, I just thought it is a great idea, forget what I said.” Yeosang cleared his throat and looked away from you.

“I’d love to,” you looked at him, meeting his eyes when he looked up. 

“Really?” Yeosang asked.

“Yes, really.” you chuckled and turned back to the members who were all smiling at the two of you. 

The next day as promised Yeosang wanted to go ice-skating with you. He told you he was waiting outside in the car and was ready to go. 

You were putting on your favourite ice-skating outfit and waved to the members before leaving. But before you closed the door you heard someone saying ‘I hope he tells her soon.’ You had no idea what they were talking about, but you were curious. 

Downstairs you saw the black car and entered it. You looked over to Yeosang who smiled at you. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, I just hope I won’t freeze too much,” you said.

“I warm you up,” he spoke before starting the car. 

“You are kind of different lately. It scares me.” you chuckled. “You hated me that much and now I can’t see any of that anymore.”

“Because I don’t hate you anymore.” Yeosang interrupted while driving and looking at you. 

“Well, now it is only disliking me huh?” you joked.

“No, I fell in love with you.” he blurted out, gripping the steering wheel harder.

Your head snapped over to him and staring at him. “What?”

Yeosang stopped the car on the side of the road to look at you. “I said I fell in love with you.” Yeosang gently repeated. “I know you probably don’t believe it but I do. It started during the last month where we spend so much together and you opened up to us. I know for you this is just a job and you will leave after the marriage is over, but I wanted to say it to you. Or I would have regretted it.” Yeosang looked down and then putting his hand back to the steering wheel and clutch. Just as he was about to start driving he felt your hand on his cheek. He turned towards you. “What if I won’t leave when the year is over? What if I don’t do it for the money anymore?” you stared into his eyes.

“Huh?” Yeosang murmured.

“I am not doing this for the money anymore. I do it because I love being in your presence. I didn’t want this to end because I didn’t want to say goodbye. Because I fell in love with you, Yeosang. And I wish I could stay with you.” you stared into his brown eyes that were staring into your eyes.

Yeosang put his hand onto your cheek and leaned forward, looking into your eyes before looking down onto your lips. He lingered in front of your lips.

“Kiss me,” you whispered.

Yeosang’s lips connected with yours and the feeling was overwhelming. The butterflies in your stomach were going crazy. His lips were softer than you had ever imagined. And he was a good kisser, it made you breathless. Yeosang put his hand through your hair and continued kissing you. You didn’t mind and put your hand into his hair as well. Reluctantly you both pulled away to breathe but stared into each other eyes again. 

“Ready for ice-skating?” he whispered.

“Mhm.” you smiled.

After ice-skating you both returned into the dorm, and the members grinned from one ear to another when they saw you two walking in with intertwined hands.

“He finally admitted it,” Seonghwa burst.

“That it was you meant by ‘I hope he finally tells her’?” you asked.

“You heard that?” Wooyoung wondered.

“Yes, didn’t know what you meant. But guess that was it.” you smiled.

“Yep,” Wooyoung admitted.

Yeosang hugged you from behind, leaning his chin on your shoulder. “Yes, I did. And I am glad I did.” he smiled and looked at the members who grinned.

“You look cute together. Like a married couple.” San chuckled.

“Well, we are together, faked married.” Yeosang started. “Yet,” he murmured.

“We heard that.” Hongjoong laughed. “But take your time with it. You have ten months left of your fake marriage,” he added.

“I will take my time with her. I am sure there are still things I don’t know.” Yeosang kissed your cheek.

“There are, but I am telling you in the next months.” you smiled.

“Good.” he grabbed your hand and walked over to the couch and sat you next to him in his arms. “How about a game again?” 

“Yes, this time with a better atmosphere.” San beamed.

You laughed and cuddled onto Yeosang smiling that the terrible beginning ended so well, and how it would be after the fake marriage was something for another time. 


End file.
